<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warging, Embroidery, and Other Lady Like Pursuits by Theatricat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423763">Warging, Embroidery, and Other Lady Like Pursuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatricat/pseuds/Theatricat'>Theatricat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND GAY, Lady Lives (ASoIaF), No beta we die like Jon Snow, Warg Starks (ASoIaF), Wargs &amp; Warging (A Song of Ice and Fire), but it will be softer than cannon, literally don’t know where I’m going with this, not that that’s hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatricat/pseuds/Theatricat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa loved nothing more than stories. She especially loved the songs of gallant knights saving princesses from danger and all love songs she could find a bard to sing for her, but the stories Old Nan would tell of wargs, white walkers and the world of always winter north of the Wall had a special place in her heart. So, when she cries herself to sleep the night lady should be killed and dreams of herself walking in Lady’s paws, only to find that her dreams have come true, she knows what has happened to her and what she must be. </p><p>Sansa does not forgive anyone for allowing her innocent Lady to be sentenced to death, least of all herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warging, Embroidery, and Other Lady Like Pursuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic ever! Whoooooo!</p><p>This is brought to you by Edwin Starr’s War and my desire for Sansa to tell Lord Varys “My birds actually have wings.” </p><p>No I have not read ASoFaI, and it’s been a while since I saw the earlier seasons, so I have no idea if this is how warging actually works in canon. But this is my happy place and I do what I want 	┐(︶▽︶)┌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the Queen called for Lady’s death, and the king and her father did not intercede on her behalf as gallant men always did in the songs, Sansa cried herself to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In her dreams, Sansa is huffing softly and settling down more firmly onto her four paws. She is lonely and the collar with the chain that her girl’s father put on her to tie her outside and keep her from her girl is pulling uncomfortably at her fur. She is lonely because her sister is gone. Her sister was stupid, and attacked the boy with the cruel eyes that her girl loves and her sister’s girl does not like at all. Her sister is stupid, and her her girl has assured her that her sister’s girl is just as stupid, but she is her sister and she misses her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffs again, despondent. She is lonely, and the collar pulls, and her sister is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">gone</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, and she does not like this, no, not at all, not one bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she smells her girl’s father, and sees him walking towards her. She pops to her feet, excited because he must have come to free her and let her return to her girl! Her girl was scared and angry before when the cruel boy’s blood splattered on the ground, and she must go to her! Finally!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her girl’s father kneels down before her and pets her kindly as he always does. This is nice, but he should really be undoing the chain and letting her go to her girl now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then he leans away a little, and pulls his metal claw from where he keeps it at his waist, and Sansa draws back, ears flattened, whining deep in her throat. Why would father draw on her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls away from him, shuffling back first one step, then another. Sansa shakes her head, back and forth, whining the whole time. Father is good, and he would never harm her. No, this could not be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares at her. His somber face is longer than she has ever seen it. He drops the hand with the dagger from where it had been raised against her down to his side. He looks and looks and looks at her. He seems to deflate in on himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drops the dagger to the ground and reaches towards her again, pulling a key from his pocket. And then, he releases her from the collar!He stands and starts the arduous task of pulling the peg on the chain from where it is dug into the post. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at her again, “Stay there, Lady.” he begs her softly, “Stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the peg is pulled from the weather beaten wood, he makes a few scrapes on the post with his metal claw before putting it back in his belt, and then reaches down to her and fists one fist in her fur. A low “Follow, Lady.” has her trotting besides him towards the edge of the dirty, stinking camp, not far from where she was tied, with him turning to look down at her and they looking wildly around himself every few moments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they are far enough into the woods that she smells more fresh earthy smells than the dirty human ones she has been surrounded by for so long, he lets go of her fur and looks down at her again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go” he says softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at him, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Go to her girl? Her girl is back in the dirty, smelly camp. Why would he bring her here?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go” He says again, more urgently this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She continues to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, sighs then draws the metal claw again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sansa recoils again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Father swipes towards her, missing by feet but scaring her back a few steps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Go!” </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">He hisses, even more urgently, herding her deeper into the woods with every swing of his hand, “Get away, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>now, Lady!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something is wrong, and if father wants her to leave the camp then she will listen to him as she swore she always would listen to him and obey without question if desperate times ever came upon them and she must flee so he could fight to protect her and her siblings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sister. She could find her sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lady lopes into the forest at a steady pace, leaving behind her girl - oh her girl, how she misses her - but with a new determination giving her steps strength. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. She would find her sister.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>